omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kos-Mos
|-|Kos-Mos= |-|Mary Magdelene= Character Synopsis KOS-MOS, also known as Mary Magdalene who is known as Maria in the Japanese version, is an armored android robot combat weapon with an artificial intelligence to fight the Gnosis. On the surface, KOS-MOS is technology which is humanity's savior meant to symbolize love, hope, and healing. However, KOS-MOS actually has a second, darker purpose. Kevin built KOS-MOS as a prototype for T-elos for the purpose of "Eternal Recurrence", and to monitor Shion. Character Statistics Tiering: 3-A. 1-C 'with Hilbert Effect | Low 2-C | 1-A Verse: Xenosaga Name: Kos-Mos, Mary Magdalene Gender: Female Age: 3 Years Old as Kosmos, Billions of years old as Mary Magdalene Classification: Super Android, The Reincarnation of Mary Magdalene Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Charastics, Flight (Her systems allow her to achieve flight), Energy Manipulation (Can utilize various energies and even U-Do Waves and concrete them as attacks), Technology Manipulation (Can manipulate nanomachines in order to construct various weapons), Barrier Creation (Can create barriers that can even protect her from U-Do Waves), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (The Hilbert Effect allows her to bring Higher-Dimensional Entities to her Dimensional Plane) | All previous abilities with the addition of Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Creation and Matter Manipulation on a Universal Scale | All Previous Abilities but upscaled, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Time Travel, Vector Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Immortality (Type 3, 9 & 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Non-Corpeal, ETC. Destructive Ability: Universe Level (Her power source derives from U-Do Waves which are shown to be able to vaporize entire galaxies and were said to be able to destroy the entire Universe, fought on par with U-Do's avatar). Quantaverse Level via Hilbert Effect (The Hilbert Effect allows Kos-Mos to reach into Dimensions as high as Zohar to bring entities into the lower Dimensional Plane) | Universe Level+ (Empowered by the Zarathustra which is capable of resetting time and can easily destroy the universe then remake it in the user's image) | Metaverse Level (Her existence is within The Upper Domain, which exists beyond all human ideals and Dimensional Space alike, the Animus allows her to freely control and destroy Dimensional Space which contains Hilbert Space) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can casually traverse the universe and fly past Galaxies almost instantly) | Immeasurable (The Zarathustra allows its users to exist in Imaginary Time and freely move through the 4th Dimensional Axis) | Nigh-Omnipresent (Exists as a presence that can manifest itself anywhere and everywhere possible with the exception of U-Do's realm. Lifting Ability: Stellar (Can push back Stars with her oure strength) | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Ability: Universal (Possesses the potent to destroy the Universe, harmed U-Do's avatars who's waves alone vaporized galaxies and messed with the physical universe as a whole) | Universal+ (Can unmake Time and The Universe should she have that desire, can remake the universe or prevent it's destruction) | Metaversal Durability: Universe Level (Was unaffected by U-Do's Wave's, Stalemated U-Do's avatars and survived the physical universe being affected as a whole) | Universe Level+ (Would be able to survive the resetting of Time and The Universe itself) | Metaverse Level (Exists within the Upper Layer, which transcends all human concepts, Dimensional Space and Hyperspaces alike, The Animus allows Mary to freely manipulate and destroy Dimensional Space, which contains Hilbert Space) Stamina: Limitless (Is unable to fatigue as she's a robot) | Irrelevant Range: Normally Stellar. Quantaversal with Hilbert Effect | Universal+ | Metaversal Intelligence: Genius (Is created to have an intellect that rivals all of Human's greatest minds, can calculate and process complex ideas in mere seconds and has the ability to learn with mere sight) | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Feats: Coming Soon Versions: Kos-Mos | Calibrated with The Zarathustra | As Mary Magdalene Other Attributes List of Equipment: Nanomachines, The Zarathustra Notable Attacks/Techniques: Coming Soon Extra Info: Coming Soon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Xeno Series Category:Xenosaga Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Super Soliders Category:Geniuses Category:Technopaths Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Time Benders Category:Time Traveler Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Messiahs Category:Namco Bandai Category:Weapons Master Category:Weapons Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1